


This Is Our Family

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason and Sam talk about her fears for the kids. Set right after the bombing but they know who did it, the family is hunkered down at Sonny's house. This is my belated Christmas fic to my JaSamNation. Keep the Faith!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 1





	This Is Our Family

This Is Our Family

General Hospital

Summary: Jason and Sam talk about her fears for the kids. Set right after the bombing but they know who did it, the family is hunkered down at Sonny's house. This is my belated Christmas fic to my JaSamNation. Keep the Faith!

Author's Note: This was written before Sam's break from sanity but I think it still addresses the necessary issues.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jason flipped off the light in the en suite bathroom of Sonny and Carly's guest house, he leaned against the doorframe a bit and just watched the woman he loves more than anything in life as she lay on her side. Her ebony lochs were pulled up into one of her messy buns since she hated getting tangled in her hair while she slept.

He knew that this bombing, how he and more importantly as well as frighteningly, Danny had been there with him. Jason felt a new determination set in his bones so strong, it was making them like steel then there was the white hot rage he felt making his blood boil at all of the people who were killed and injured.

Dev, a seventeen year old who was only a few years older than Danny, was dead even though his life had barely just begun. It had been cruelly snuffed out in a senseless manner. Everyone who'd been killed or injured so severely they might still die like Lulu who was in a serious coma or had suffered serious but not life threatening injuries…

Jason didn't pretend to be a Saint. His job entailed violence, lots of of it but he and Sonny had never been about senseless violence. If they were going to hurt or kill someone then there was a reason for it, there was a certain sense to it, and they made sure there was never any collateral damage.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest; Cyrus was going to regret what he'd done and so would Julian. He hadn't relished telling Sam that the man responsible for the bomb had been her own father.

She had gotten really quiet and said, "Well, make sure he knows he made a mistake and also make sure he knows he's done getting anymore chances to make anymore mistakes that hurt people I love all because he wants to save his pathetic ass."

Jason sighed and approached their bed, he threw the covers over, and got under them before hr covered up again. He pulled her flush against him as he put his head into the crook of her neck, then whispered against her soft, tan skin, "Please, don't leave me, Sam."

This must have shook Sam because she turned so she was on her back next to him while he propped himself on his elbow and hovered above her, barely any space in between them except the shadows in the room. Sam looked into his eyes with her dark ones then placed a hand on his cheek.

"Jason, I'm not going to leave you… nothing will ever get me to leave you but we're entering a new phase. We can't pretend our kids aren't targets… like Michael was as was Kristina and Morgan is—-"

They both knew she didn't have finish that sentence.

"But I know we're going to raise them strong, because none of us would be happy if we let fear deprive of us our family… every last one us." Sam said with a hint of smile.

Jason just furrowed his brows, "Sam… what do you mean?"

She took the hand that had been tracing patterns in her thigh in the lazy manner that always soothed her then she put it on top of her stomach, "I mean, nothing and no one is going to take any one of us from each other."

Jason felt his face break out into a smile so wide that it would crack his face in two.

"Are you sure?

Sam nodded, I took the test a couple days ago then I wanted to get a test from Dr. Lee to confirm but yeah, she says that I am only a month along but this thing, bombing, with Danny being there and Julian only trying to target you which makes my blood boil in and of itself because now I have to live with the fact that my father tried to murder my husband—"

"Technically not your husband," Jason corrected and always had since it was on his wish list to make her a Morgan again, and forever this time, he wanted both their rings back where they belonged.

Sam smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, all you need to do is ask but your last proposal, in fact all of your proposals were each better than the last, so you need to put some work into it buddy if you want to get a yes, again."

"Oh, so it's like that?" Jason teased, "Okay, now I gotta know, which one was your favorite?"

"Well, the first one was so unexpected but it's also so special because it was the first time you told me you loved me and the rooftop one was incredible, the fact that you knew I didn't need all the trappings of marriage to be happy but my favorite was the one in the hospital, when you crawled out of those tunnels, Jason, I was so relieved and then when you said you had the ring in your jacket the whole time and you just had to give it to me, that was the most romantic thing ever."

"So basically I have to rig a catastrophe, miraculously survive then prepare to have brain surgery with a rooftop dinner to top my last three proposals?"

Sam rolled over on her side and stared him, her face suddenly serious, "What are you going to do to Julian?"

Jason sighed, "He tried to kill me, nearly killed our son in the process and a bunch of innocent people are either dead or dying because Julian was dumb enough to trust Cyrus Renault. So we're going to have to make him pay, permanently."

"And Cyrus?"

"Definitely but we need to be strategic about how to take him down, he's so ensconced in our town's network. But I am hoping we can take a page out of the Heinrich Faison playbook, and take two enemies at once."

"What about the kids? Well, I think the best person to talk to them would be Michael and Kristina. They've both gone through the stuff Danny and Scout are going through and we need to start teaching them self defense—

"You mean like physically training?"

"No, but remember when Kristina, Morgan, and Michael got snatched by A.J. it was Michael's smarts and knowledge about how to leave clues behind to find him. I'm talking stuff like that, baby, we will make sure Cyrus Renault doesn't get a chance to do anything like this again."

Sam nodded, "I trust you Jason but after this whole thing settles down, I think we should have a talk about how much workload you take on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the thing is that the kids get all excited to do something then you have to leave at a moment's notice, sometimes for days at a time, and honestly Jason, I don't know if I am ever going to get comfortable watching you walk out a door to work again after I lost you for five years thinking you'd be back in only a few hours." Sam's eyes welled up and Jason pulled her forehead against his as he smoothed the back of her head, his hand smoothing over the top of her head again and again.

"Okay, what if I got Milo and Max to take over the shipments, and most of the day to day operations. I'll tell Sonny that he can only call me on family nights if it is a true emergency and not just a crisis, like someone's shot or something's on fire, you know things even normal people would call emergencies?"

"Jason I hate asking you to change who you are for me."

He gently pressed his lips to hers in a tender and loving kiss then pulled back, "I want to change for my family because you're right. I'm not a lone wolf anymore. I have my family to look after and they should come first before Sonny and my work."

Sam smiled but then smacked his upside the head.

"Hey! What the heck was that for!"

"For being idiotic to think anything could make me want to leave you. I love you Jason, I chose you, and our kids chose you, we don't want another father or husband—"

"Can I ask right now?"

"No, too, cheesy besides, I am sure that Carly will murder you if she finds out you proposed and didn't let her help."

"So you're never going to leave me?"

"Never, just promise to never leave me again."

"Never in my life will I let anyone or thing take me from you again."

Jason put his hand on his stomach then just as they were both about to fall asleep, they heard a light tapping on the door, and then it opened to reveal two tiny little heads peaking through the crack, "Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked Scout.

"Can we sleep with you guys tonight? I know I am little old but this whole day has got me really freaked out and I just want to be with my family."

Jason and Sam scooted the edges of the bed as both of their kids jumped into the middle, Danny on his Mom's side as Scout curled up tight against Jason with her head on his chest and his arm around her.

"Should we turn on a movie? Maybe there's something on Disney Plus? How about… The Santa Clause or we could watch a classic, you know which one was always my favorite?" Jason asked with wonder as they both looked at him with intrigue in their eyes.

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame and then there's always the classic Beauty and the Beast?" Jason answered.

"How about we watch Aladdin instead, we all like that movie!" Scout suggested.

"Okay but not the lame new version. The original." Danny insisted.

Sam turned on the movie and the kids were both enthralled as Princess Jasmin was about to get her hand cut off for stealing the apple before Aladdin saved her when Sam leaned over and whispered to Jason.

"After this new one arrives, we'll be outnumbered, you know that right?"

Apparently she did not whisper quietly enough because both kids' heads whipped around, "New one arrives? You'll be outnumbered, what does that mean?"

Sam looked at Jason who shrugged then said, "They're going to find out eventually."

Sam sighed as both kids were now turned around and giving their parents their full attention.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy are going to give you a new baby brother or sister in about eight months."

"Wait a second, that's like how long a school year is, I have to wait that long?!" Scout pouted which made everyone laugh,"Why does it take so long? I want to meet her or him sooner like for Christmas?

Sam smoothed her hair, "Well, that's how long it took for you to grow inside my belly and your brother, but I promise they'll be here for next Christmas. Okay?"

The family then settled into watch the movie before all falling asleep.

-x-

Christmas 2021

Scout was playing with her new siblings on the floor as they bounced in their baby swings, as it turned out Sam and Jason weren't outnumbered three to one but four to one as they'd had twins, a boy and a girl.

Evelyn Monica Morgan & Isaac Alan Morgan were born on August 17th, 2021 during an c-section to minimize the complications that for both mother and babies. Both of whom had come through with flying colors.

This past year compared to the craziness of 2020, was considerably tame. Although, as Jason had told Sam that he and Sonny were going to make Julian pay and they had, by killing him then throwing him into an icy river and by the time the body was found the cause of death was determined to be accidental drowning and exposure.

Although, she knew it was what he deserved, it still left her conflicted because he had been her father, at least biologically but any time she felt like that she reminded herself of all the terrible things he'd done to people she cared about and innocent people who'd been caught in the crossfire.

Cyrus Renault had had very unfortunate and deadly car accident on an icy road which had been caused by a very smart tech genius hacking into the car's smart system and taking over the steering wheel on particularly stretch of dangerous road due to a sharp curve alongside a steep embankment over which Cyrus's car took a nosedive then the system was restored to its original settings as if they'd never been there. So they State Police had chalked up to the icy road and driver error.

The biggest surprise of the year came when it turned out that Dante had been working with who he thought was the WSB but was actually Obrecheit but the evidence he'd managed to gather had all been legally obtained, and the actual WSB were able to use to expose Peter August for everything from kidnapping Drew, to hiring the assassins to kill Maddox and Franco, killing Drew, framing Sam, bribing her parole officer to make her life a living hell, and then finally, he'd hired thugs to beat and abduct Holly Sutton to make Robert distracted to get him off his trail.

Maxie dumped him in the jail and made a full mea culpa to her friends while Anna was charged with tampering with evidence to help Peter get away with killing Drew which made her an accessory after the fact and she was charged, too, However, the real crushing blow for Anna had been when Robin cut off all contact between herself, her daughter, and her mother,

Maxie had the baby but as a part of his plea deal, Peter was forced to sign away all legal rights to his son and Spinelli had unofficially adopted the little boy they named Nate then the two soon got back together after Ellie moved back to Portland. The two were now married just like Sam and Jason.

They'd had a spring wedding after Jason had recreated their rooftop dinner in the rain complete with a rain machine so he wouldn't have to depend on the weather. Then only a month later, at the Floating Rib, the two were married again and officially redeclared Mr. and Mrs. Morgan.

They and the kids had all taken a long vacation to Hawaii to reclaim their sacred space from the evil monster who they'd no longer had to deal with as his brain tumor had come back and was inoperable, this time, and he deteriorated quickly then died in mid September.

However, in the spirit of burying the hatchet, Jason and Sam had Elizabeth and the boys over along with Sonny and Carly plus Joss as well as Michael and Willow who was just starting to show her tiny baby bump.

Jason came over to Sam as she stood by the door of the balcony looking over at all the happy faces of all their family and friends. Danny and Jake were playing with their brand new light sabers as Emma and Aiden cooed over the babies then there was Joss and Cam sat on the couch watching Elf.

Elizabeth was talking with Willow about something but the shadow of grief marring her otherwise beautiful features but she was putting on a brave face and that was the first step to bouncing back. It was hard to lose the man you loved, and unlike Jason, there was no chance that Franco was coming back, not that she wanted him to but she knew what Elizabeth was feeling, and the two of them had reached some sort of civility in the last year.

Michael sat with his parents as they were obviously lecturing him on how to take care of his pregnant wife as well as Wiley as he indulged them by nodding and pretending to listen intently.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Morgan."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Morgan."

The End


End file.
